


Dagger

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2016, Funding Party, M/M, Mentions of Violence, eruri - Freeform, formal dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi dresses up for one man only. </p><p>Eruri Week 2016 Prompt 5: Formal Attire / Funding Parties</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another strange little ficlet for Eruri Week!

“I look ridiculous.”

“If by ridiculous you mean very refined and positively radiant, then-,”

“Cut the crap, Commander.”

Erwin turned around to face his best soldier who was nervously tugging on the stiff collar of his uniform shirt. He personally saw no problem with it – Levi’s pale skin and dark hair contrasted quite starkly with the pristine white of the dress uniform they had been sent by the King himself. Or rather, those who acted on his behalf, Erwin supposed. While he had initially balked at the idea, seeing Levi’s body wrapped in so much white, the silver buttons gleaming in the faint torchlight, was beginning to change his mind.

“I can’t even breathe in this,” Levi muttered, pulling on the collar yet again. “My cravat barely fits around this fucking thing.”

“We cannot let you forego the cravat,” Erwin said with a small smile as he walked over to the shorter man, placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders and touching the slightly ostentatious epaulettes. Grey eyes met blue and Levi only spent a split-second on silently arguing his point before letting out a dramatic sigh.

“Why are we doing this?” He mumbled, looking down and picking at the silver buttons, each one emblazoned with the Wings of Freedom. “I feel like a circus animal.”

“For today, that is what we are, I am afraid,” Erwin said gravely. “You know how important this event is.”

“Why are we playing dress-up? Who the fuck cares what we look like, they’re all going to say no anyway.”

Erwin’s hand brushed Levi’s shoulder yet again before the man took a step back, reminding himself of his place. Ever since their little escapade the other day, he had become strangely flustered in Levi’s presence. It was almost as if his rational mind had a tendency to shut down around the dark-haired male.

Almost as if Levi’s very presence in his life was playing tricks on his brain.

“Our job is to make sure they do not,” he said finally. “You are the best soldier the military has seen in decades, therefore it is your job to be a symbol of hope-,”

“Those people have money,” Levi said sourly. “They don’t need hope when they have jewels and riches.”

“Perhaps you will find your way into some sentimental old lady’s heart, then,” Erwin said with a small smile. The thought was unsettling to him, however, so he tried not to dwell on it as he turned towards the mirror to check whether his hair was in place. He saw Levi roll his eyes behind him.

“I can’t wait to be someone’s lapdog,” the young man said sarcastically. “Seeing as I am already yours.”

The two of them stood in front of the mirror, contemplating their reflections. Both clad in white, starkly different save for the cut of their clothing – white, strict, slightly reminiscent of their everyday garb; however, this uniform was not made to save their hides in case things went south. Everything about it was purely decorative. Levi felt naked without the weight of the gear around his hips.

“I want you to wear something for me,” Erwin said finally. Levi arched an eyebrow.

“A handkerchief? Or a sentimental little rose in my lapel?” He asked, his voice low. Erwin said nothing, moving towards his bedside table. He pulled out a small silver dagger, brandishing it in a display to Levi.

“What is this?” Levi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He felt Erwin’s hot hand on his thigh as the dagger slid into the leather sheath around it.

“Protection. And a reminder.”

“Of what?”

“Whose lapdog you really are.”

* * *

Erwin found Levi in his quarters after having lost him at the ball several hours before. He had searched for the younger man anxiously, finally succumbing to the fact that Levi must have left without him.

The white uniform was ruffled, tinted with red all across the front.

Several buttons were missing, one hanged by a thin thread from Levi’s collar.

The young man sat in Erwin’s chair, his legs spread open, the dagger in his hand.

His left cheekbone was bruised.

“What happened?” Erwin asked, his hands trembling finely as he approached Levi. The young man said nothing, nodding instead at a small pouch that sat on the table in front of him. Erwin moved towards it, his knees barely bending. He unlaced the little bag, finding a mound of rubies and golden coins inside.

“What is this?”

“Payment,” Levi said casually.

“For what?”

“My services.”

Erwin’s eyes flashed dangerously. “What did you do?”

“I gave an old man what he wanted. Myself. And then I asked him for payment.”

“And he… what did he require of you?”

“Don’t play with me, Erwin. You know what people want with me. Either to fuck me or to kill me,” Levi said, finally crossing his legs and leaning forward.

“I let him do both, just a little bit.”

“Then the blood…?”

“Is mine, yes.”

The dark-haired soldier stood from his seat, passing by Erwin who seemed rooted to the spot. He took the blond by the wrist and pressed the silver dagger into the palm of his hand, curling Erwin’s fingers around it.

“A reminder,” he whispered, standing on his tiptoes.

“Of what?” Erwin asked hoarsely.

“Of whose lapdog I really am.”

There was a strong gush of wind when the door swung open and slammed shut behind Humanity’s Strongest.


End file.
